User talk:Enodoc
Welcome to Fable Answers! Welcome to Fable Answers, Enodoc. Thanks for ! I hope you join in and ask or answer some more questions. You can find the new questions on the page. Why not and tell us more about yourself? If you need any help, have a look at . -- Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:36, May 19, 2010 OK. I have had a bit of help with the skin but the colouring is all mine. We have now got talk page links too. At the top of the page. It currently says Back to go from a talk page to the article but if you can think of anything better, feel free to tell me. And, yes. Transparent background would be good. But, thanks for the compliment. It took me a few hours to get it all done. 08:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks quite good. Apart from the links. What do you think? Do we need to change them now? 06:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :On recent changes, the sidebar doesn't look as good. Could you have a look at this if you know how to? 09:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What's wrong with it? On my computer it looks the same as it does everywhere else. Can you upload a screenshot? --Enodoc(Talk) 10:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::That's odd then. Here. Look at the bottom of the sidebar. 11:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::That looks like it may be a problem with the toolbox width/border settings. I'm guessing you use Firefox? I use IE and don't get the rounded borders which may be causing the problem. I'll see what I can do, tell me if it sorts itself out. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::All right. And, yes, I use Firefox. 10:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It appears to be fine now. 10:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hi, how did you override the sidebar with the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar? I am asking this as it seems to be different to the code on another answers wiki I use and am trying to change it. Can you get back to me on this? Thanks, 20:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. It fixed itself after a purge. 20:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Duplicates I have gotten a few which I have eliminated. I may have some I missed. I have redirected most duplicates to the best answer. I have had the How to open the Guild chest so many times I know the name of the best question off by heart. How to have sex comes up a lot too... But, I may have a few left over but almost 900 questions! I am so pleased with how it is going and it is a month since I set it up tomorrow. ☆The Solar 12:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to hear that it's going so well! Only a month? Wow! You should add the best answer to the most popular questions to that list on the main page of Top Questions that I started. (The only one there now is When will Fable III be released?) Did you know also that you have 70 ? --Enodoc(Talk) 12:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really care about the wanted categories actually. They don't work the same on answers wikis that they do on normal wikis. Yeah, I should add more questions there then. I will add the Guild chest question I think. ☆The Solar 13:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Holiday Since I am on holiday, can you take over from me for a week? That means answering, tagging, moving questions to better titles, incl. capital letters, Fable II instead of fable 2 etc. Thanks, ☆The Solar ☆ 06:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I will do what I can. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks so much for all your help. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. Welcome back! --Enodoc(Talk) 22:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Taking a Break Hi again, I am taking a bit of a break from wikis in general and haven't been editing much lately as it is starting to take over my life. So, would you mind holding the fort for a while until I get back please? I don't know how long I will be gone but you don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks, ☆The Solar ☆ 20:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do as much as I can. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Perma'd I have unfortunately been perma banned for no reason. If you want bureaucrat rights, I would suggest applying for an adoption of the wiki explaining that you are the only active admin etc. Thanks, SD 21:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. When did that happen? I thought your ban expired. I'll mention it to Sannse on her page again then. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it would expire tomorrow too. Then I noticed I was blocked infinitely for no reason. 05:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It is all right. It was a bug. I wasn't really perma blocked. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing the spoiler thing for me in that best ending in fable 3 question i did it wrong :No problem. For more answering guidelines, check out Tips and Help, and don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions. --Enodoc(Talk) 14:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandal The IP 207.254.225.23 was already warned about vandalism a week ago and it looks like they're up to it again on Co op children. I reverted the vandalism but wasn't sure if I should warn them again so I thought it best to refer the issue to you. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 19:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, thanks for that. They have now been blocked for 2 weeks. --Enodoc(Talk) 19:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. If you ever need help with anything on Answers or the wiki just let me know, I'm happy to help. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 21:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oops I just wanted to apologize for changing the redirect on How do i get to sunset house on fable 3. It was unanswered when I stared working on it and I forgot to check if it had been updated before I hit publish. I'm sorry, I'll make sure to double check that from now on. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 22:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, those things happen. Something else I just thought of, when answering a question by redirecting it somewhere else, could you remove any tag that it may have as well, please. That will help keep our stats in order. Keep up the good work! --Enodoc(Talk) 22:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, will do. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 23:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for F4 Been thinking lately about why F2 is better than F3 (in my opinion) and found so many reasons. Other than the ability to trade items with a henchman I cannot find many other things Lionhead did improved on. Maybe a talk page could be started to allow people who have played both to discuss what they like or dislike to give Lionhead some ideas for F4.Garry Damrau 09:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. That sounds like a good idea. We already have a page with a lot of , but here is a link to where you can start a new thread for gameplay likes/dislikes ideas. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the colonies }} I've moved this to my main wiki talk page as it seems to be more about that site than Fable Answers Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know; it looks fine. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) isn't answered with question, was question continued what i wanted to ask was too long to fit in headder :But the site doesn't work like that. As soon as something is put into the answer box, the site marks it as answered. If a question is too long to fit in a box, it is not an appropriate "quick-fix" question for Fable Answers, and should be asked in the , where more details can be given and discussions can be had. --Enodoc(Talk) 23:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) A question about redirects After going through some of the Un-answered questions and redirecting them to other page which already exists I've noticed that the question isn't clased as answered (is not removed from the Un-answered questions list). I would like to ask is this supposed to happen? Thanks for the help in advance, I just find it a little confusing :) WikiaWizard 17:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :What should happen is that no redirect should have any tags at all, Un-answered, Answered, or anything else. Sometimes they are removed when you add the #REDIRECT part, and sometimes they aren't. If they aren't removed automatically, it would be worth removing them manually so it doesn't mess up the statistics of Un-answered questions. --Enodoc(Talk) 19:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that is what I thought about the matter also. Some seemed to remove themselves after a redirect was added to them and some others just seemed to stay. Now that's been cleared up I'll carry on trying to sort some of them out. Thanks for clearing things up Enodoc :) WikiaWizard 18:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I was looking into it, and I think if you put a redirect in the "Answer" box it won't remove the tag, but if you put a redirect in using the "Edit" button then it will remove the tag. --Enodoc(Talk) 00:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Answering specific questions Hi again Enodoc. I would like to ask something about answering certain questions I've seen recently. I have redirected the Why do people..? page to the Why was my question redirected here page but I'm unsure if that is how we answer this type of question. I thought that because it is an aspect of the game specific to that gamer's personal world rather than a question about the game in general it should be redirected (which I have done). Was this the right way to answer it? I also think the same about answering questions which are about the gameplay elements designed by Lionhead such as the Why in Fable 2..? Should I have redirected this? Thanks for the help Enodoc, WikiaWizard 16:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :With that first one, since we don't really have any context for it, that is probably the best thing we can do, other than deleting it (it's a bit long and has ~bad title~ punctuation in it). If we can work something else out for those sorts of questions though we should try that first. If there are specific reasons that we can't answer a question, such as because we're not Lionhead Studios, then that can go in the answer instead of redirecting, such as that second one. --Enodoc(Talk) 17:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks again Enodoc. I'll carry on sorting with that in mind :) WikiaWizard 17:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Links Hi Enodoc, I saw your edit about the perferred way to link and I was just wondering how you do it or where I can read about linking. Azaelia Silmarwen 22:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. There are links specific to this site and the other Fable Wiki sites that link between each other. From Fable Answers, to link to the Fable Wiki, you can use the link style. For example, produces and links to the Albion article on the main wiki. If you use the Rich Text Editor, you may see the green jigsaw puzzle icon instead when editing; this tells you that there is more detailed coding than the RTE can cope with and advises you to use source mode to edit. :On a similar line, links within Fable Answers can be done like this: text to display, so this link appears as this link and links to the question "How do I get to Driftwood". :You can read more about normal wiki links at ; and more about templates, which the links are, at . :Enodoc(Talk) 23:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. :D Azaelia Silmarwen 21:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe It's Me Take a look at the icon for creating a talk page on the most recent questions. On my computer they are coming out located at different places, some even inside the answer area. WierdGarry Damrau(talk) 13:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm yes that's happening for me too. Maybe a bug in the tech update? Although they haven't announced one this week yet.... --Enodoc(Talk) 13:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :OK then I'm Not crazyGarry Damrau(talk) 13:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you are wondering who is attacking the Fable Answers with an un-silenced blunderbuss it's me. Boo!ChitownCooperator 12:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Loose Ends Most of the remaining questions are specific to Fable and The Lost Chapters or are too vague for me know if they are or are not. I would ask that someone who is more knowledgeable of this game handle these remaining few questions. Thanks in advance.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) plz help me? ok i palyed fable 3 a long time ago but then my friend moved then i got the game so i recover my account at my house and i was ready to play but i dident have any files and at my friends xbox i was almost done with the game and i dont want to start again any help?Angel Benitez 16:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't have the save file then there's nothing we can do. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Category sorting Hello Enodoc. Seeing as though many of the questions have been answered now I have noticed that sometimes when the questions are answered not all of them have had categories added to them. This seems to be a little problematic at the moment as I don't know a way to know which has or has not got categories. I wanted to ask is there a way that we can find out which questions need tagging? WikiaWizard 18:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC)